mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gators Mob
The Gators (GT) were formed in late 2008 by a small coalition of roving males from a wild group and their females. There were significantly more males in the group than females when the mob of 11 was first habutated in January 2008. They had been encountered in since mid 2007 but, unlike other wild groups, it had not taken the KMT long to habutate them. Their habutation did not take long and they were soon given a group name. The Gators stayed in the KMT population for around two years before most of the males disbanded and left the females, who later dissapeared or died. However, in September 2011, a year after they were consider lost, a group of meerkats appeared on the range. The appeared to be dominant female, Rainy, was found to be a granddaughter to Rattler. The new group quickly settled in and were named the Gators as well, Dominate Pair ﻿When the Gators were first habutated, the dominate male was easy to reconize. He was the first individual to be ID-chipped and named. The dominate male was Tuff, who seemed to be one of the older males and the clear dominate so he was given the radio collar. A few days after Tuff was reconized as the dominate male, a female named Rachel was reconized as the dominate female but not given a radio collar. Progress continued and the group soon had all members with ID chips. Most males took to roving and Rachel was among one of the only females in the group, the others being two young females, possibly her offspring. The first known dominate couple did not produce a litter seeing as Rachel was not productive as a dominant female. In April 2009, a few months after she was reconized as the dominate female, she was challenged by a wild female and her sister, who was also wild. The two females, later named Rattler and Rose , joined the Gators and fought Rachel. Rose lost the fight but Rattler managed to depose Rachel. The first dominant female died two days later. Rattler then became Tuff's mate but he was overthrown by Dirtclog, his supposable rival male. Rattler and Dirtclog were both fitted with radio collars but Rattler broke hers. They remained the dominate couple until April of 2010, when Rattler was killed by a martial eagle. Her sister, Rose, and Rachel's two daughters, Floozie and Grik, and Rattler's eldest daughter Jo were the only females left in the group. However, the males began to leave in coalitions and did not return to their females. Dominant male Dirtclog disappeared while roving and the females remained in their range for a bit longer. They followed Rose, who was supposibly the oldest, but eventully Rose's radio collar broke as well and the females were lost, bringing an end to the Gators. In September 2011 a small group of meerkats was found in the range after winning a battle against the Storms. The oldest female called Rainy was found to be a granddaughter to Rattler from one of the former dominant female's sons roving. The group was also named the Gators and are doing well under the leadership of Rainy and her mate Toxin. Current Members Rainy (KGTF034) Toxin (KGTM035) Chilly (KGTM036) Chipazuwa (KGTF037) Duckpaw (KGTF038 Pike (KGTM039) Supernova (KGTM040) Tigerlily (KGTF041) Happy (KGTM042) Tonks (KGTF043) Anais (KGTF044) Lutta (KGTF045) Laddie(KGTM046) Lapis (KGTF047) Bijou (KGTF048) Alli (KGTF049) Snapper (KGTM050) Known Members ﻿ Tuff (KGTM001) Rachel(KGTF002) Dirtclog (KGTM003) Floozie (KGTF004) Grik (KGTF005) Zapper (KGTM006) Whisper (KGTM007) Whistle (KGTM008) Alexandero (KGTM009) Loonie (KGTM010) Heller Haliluyer (KGTM011) Rattler (KGTF012) Rose (KGTF013) Gadgar (KGTM014) Jo (KGTF015) Paul (KGTM016) Louise (KGTF017) Mala Manager (KGTM018) Zip (KGTF019) Nip (KGTF020) Kipper (KGTF021) Kringer (KGTM022) Fylzuu (KGTM023) Dirt (KGTM024) Bobpopper (KGTM025) Serpent From the Shadow (KGTM026) Dweller under the Sink (KGTF027) Monster in the Blinds (KGTM028) Under Kat (KGTM029) Big Rat (KGTF030) Busy Bat (KGTM031) KGTP032 KGTF033 Rainy (KGTF034) Toxin (KGTM035) Chilly (KGTM036) Chipazuwa (KGTF037) Duckpaw (KGTF038 Pike (KGTM039) Supernova (KGTM040) Tigerlily (KGTF041) Happy (KGTM042) Tonks (KGTF043) Anais (KGTF044) Lutta (KGTF045) Laddie(KGTM046) Lapis (KGTF047) Bijou (KGTF048) Alli (KGTF049) Snapper (KGTM050) Rivals ﻿When the Gators were first seen, there were mostly male meerkats in the group. When the joined three females, Rachel and her two daughters, they were given a group name and began to establish a territory near the Hunters , Cherokees and Storms KMT groups. However, they stayed low in numbers since most males were off roving on most occasions. They maintained a small range near the much larger Hunters group but encounters were always a failure since they were a small group. ﻿ ﻿History December 2008: '''The Gators are formed. Rachel and Tuff takes dominance. '''January 2009: One encounter with the Hunters. February 2009: Two wild females, Rattler and Rose join the group. March 2009: Rachel was pregnant April 2009: Rachel was attacked by Rose who lost. Rattler than ousts Rachel and becomes the dominant female. Rachel was evicted and later dies. Dirtclog ousts Tuff and becomes the dominant male. May 2009: One Encounter with the Cherokees. June 2009: One encounter with a cape cobra, no meerkats harmed July 2009: Whisper, Whistle, Alexandero, Loonie, and Heller Haliluyer go roving August 2009: Rattler was pregnant, she evicts Rose, Floozie, and Grik. September 2009: Rattler gave birth to Gadgar, Jo, Paul, and Louise October 2009: Floozie was pregnant. November 2009 Floozie aborts. Rattler was pregnant. Rose, Floozie, and Grik were evicted. December 2009: Rattler gave birth to Mala Manager January 2010: One encounter with the Storms. February 2010: Rattler and Rose was pregnant March 2010: Rattler gave birth to Nip, Zip, Kipper, and Kringer. Rose gave birth to Fylzuu, Dirt and Bobpopper April 2010: Rattler was killed by martial eagle. Rose became the new dominant female. May 2010: The Gators split leaving Rose, Floozie and Grik, and Jo. The groups don't reunite. June 2010: Grik was killed by the Hunters. Dirtclog goes roving and disapears, later revealed to have died from TB July 2010: Jo was predated. Rose was pregnant. August 2010: Floozie died from starvation. Rose gave birth to KGTP032 and KGTF033 but both pups are lost. Rose's collar breaks and she disapears bringing the end to the Gators. --------------------- September 2011: A small group is found after a encounter with the Storms. Rainy is identified and the group is named the Gators as well. Rainy and Toxin are the dominant pair. October 2011: Rainy was pregnant November 2011: Rainy gave birth to Laddie, Lapis, and Bijou December 2011: One encounter with the Hunters January 2012: Rainy was pregnant. Chipazuwa and Duckpaw were evicted February 2011: Rainy gave birth to Alli and Snapper March 2012: One encounter with the Storms and Cherokees. April 2012: Rainy was pregnant. May 2012: Rainy aborts. June 2012: Chilly was bitten by puff adder but survived Category:Meerkat Mobs